Tema de la Serie
thumb|right|335 px|Intro de la Serie (Ver. Argentina) Cathy es quien narra la secuencia del Tema Introductorio, en la versión original está narrado así: "Hi! My name is Cathy. My grandpa and I came from planet Rhapsodia to power up an age-old secret society. With my new friends, our mission is to battle troublemaking aliens around Singletown. We are... the Monster Buster Club!". En la versión del doblaje argentino se puede escuchar de esta manera: "Hola!, mi nombre es Cathy, mi abuelo y yo venimos del planeta Rhapsodia para restaurar una antigua sociedad secreta, con mis nuevos amigos lucharemos contra los malvados alienigenas aquí en Singletown ... ¡Somos el Club Caza Monstruos!". Mientras que en la versión del doblaje mexicano está narrado así: "¡Hola!, mi nombre es Cathy, mi abuelo y yo venimos del planeta Rhapsodia para continuar con una antigua sociedad secreta, y ahora junto a mis amigos nuestra mision es combatir a los alienigenas que invaden Ciudad Felíz, ¡Nosotros Somos el Club Caza Monstruos!" Dato Curioso sobre el Intro de la Serie En la pre-producción del tema introductorio, la narración es un poco distinta a la original: "Hi! My name is Cathy. My grandpa and I came from planet Rhapsodia to power up an age-old secret society. With my new friends Danny, Sam and Chris, our mission is to battle troublemaking aliens around Singletown. We are... the Monster Buster Club!". En Español: "¡Hola!, mi nombre es Cathy. Mi abuelo y yo venimos del planeta Rhapsodia para re-activar una antigua sociedad secreta. Con mis nuevos amigos Danny, Sam y Chris, nuestra misión es luchar contra los alienígenas problematicos aquí en Singletown. ¡Somos... el Club Caza Monstruos!" Intro, Punto por Punto. *En la introducción, Cathy y el Sr. Smith se estrellan en la Tierra, mientras que Cathy se presenta y le menciona al público que vinieron planeta Rhapsodia para formar un grupo. *Danny, Sam y Chris salen de la escuela. Sam señala que hay un asteroide a punto de caer en Singletown. Cathy continúa explicando que conoció a sus tres amigos que también se convirtieron en miembros. Danny, Sam y Chris se apresuran a la sede del club, mientras que Cathy y el Sr. Smith se presentan desde su nave espacial. *Cathy, Danny, Sam y Chris se van a la casa club inmediatamente. Una insignia misteriosa aparece desde la puerta de su casa club. Los cuatro forman un círculo a continuación, una luz aparece en ese circulo. Cathy levanta su brazo izquierdo y muestra su V-Com . Los cuatro se muestran ya con sus trajes especiales *La siguiente escena muestra a Danny viendo un enorme monitor. Luego, se muestran listos para luchar, mientras que los monstruos a manera de sombras están detrás de ellos. Los niños salieron corriendo preparándose para la batalla. Si bien en esa escena, Cathy dice a la audiencia que su misión consiste en cazar a los alienigenas problematicos en Singletown. Al final del discurso de Cathy, ella dice que forman parte del Club Caza Monstruos. *En la siguiente escena se descubren a los miembros del club, Presentandose primero Chris, que bucea desde una pila de libros y encuentra algun libro que quería leer, mientras que su fondo es la casa club. luego se presenta Sam, que ríe mientras que en su fondo se encuentra en el parque de Singletown. luego se presenta Danny, que se entusiasma y de repente se desmaya cuando observa a Wendy en la parte posterior, mientras que su fondo es la Escuela Secundaria de Singletown. La ultima en presentarse es Cathy, que baila un poco y de repente estira sus piernas cuando una pelota de baloncesto se dispara frente a ella. *Los cuatro integrates del club se encuentran en la sede del club, Sam se sienta en un sofá, en donde está leyendo, Chris se sienta en un sofá comodamente mientras está viendo su computadora portatil, Danny se sienta en un pequeño sofá mientras sus pies están recargados sobre la mesa, Cathy de pie y sonriendo mientras mira a la cámara. Danny, Chris y Sam ven frente a la cámara y sonríen tambien. *Otra escena es en un salón de clases de la Escuela Secundaria de Singletown, el Sr. Fusster aparece. Cathy levanta la mano izquierda (probablemente respondiendo a una pregunta del Sr. Fusster) y de repente su V-Com suena. Sus amigos tambien reciben la alerta en su V-Con, y salen corriendo del salón, Mientras salen corriendo, no se dan cuenta de la presencia de la Directora Rollins, mientras que la directora los ve en la parte posterior. Los cuatro se meten a sus casilleron y cierran simultaneamente. *Las cuatro naves espaciales del Club aparecen y salen volando. Danny y Sam corren hacia las sombras de los monstruos,. Los cuatro muestran sus armas y disparan a los alienigenas enemigos. Con una explosión, los monstruos se desintegran. Danny y Chris los capturan con sus Aspiradores (Aspira-Seres en el Doblaje Mexicano). *En la escena final, en la casaclub, Cathy, Sam, Chris y Danny están ahí. Cathy levanta su brazo derecho, Sam mira a los chicos, mientras que Chris y Danny chocan sus manos. Sam y Chris regresan a la casa club, mientras que Cathy continúa alzando su brazo derecho. Danny, por su parte hace el signo de la paz. Danny y Cathy regresan a la casa club. Cathy cierra la puerta y el logo de la serie aparece.Mientras la Insignia del MBC gira un poco, escucharás el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica disminuyendo su sonido. Enlaces Externos Demo del Intro (En Inglés) Datos Generales de la Serie (En Inglés) Categoría:Datos Generales